1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a cap adapted to be emplaced upon the butt extremity of the handle of a device adapted to undergo repeated swinging motion.
2. Background of the Invention
Sporting equipment such as tennis rackets and baseball bats are gripped by the user at the extremity of the handle portion, referred to as the butt extremity, where there is usually an annular protrusion which prevents the hand from slipping off the handle. The intense and repeated force of contact of the user's hand with said protrusion can cause pain and soreness. The problem is intensified when the protrusion becomes damaged or toughened in the course of long use, and in handles of polygonal contour where apex corner edges are disposed at the butt.
Various types of caps have been disclosed for emplacement upon the butt of the handle of sports devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,452 discloses a cap for the handle of a racket for ball games, the cap being intended to fit over a wrapping applied to the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,793 discloses an elongated multicomponent cap for a racket handle, said cap being fabricated of a pliant thermoplastic rubber having a Shore A hardness in the range of 55 to 60. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,452 discloses a racket handle butt plate comprising an elongated octangular socket body made of rigid plastic, and covered with a layer of resilient material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,325 concerns an end cap for a golf club, said cap being fabricated of metal and adapted to secure a spirally wrapped leather gripping material on the handle.
The aforesaid Patents do not address the problem of alleviating the discomfort inflicted upon the palm of the user's hand, or the prevention of wear of the butt of the handle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved end cap for the butt extremity of a handle of a device intended to be manually swung.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cap as in the foregoing object which provides comfort to the palm of the user's hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cap of the aforesaid nature which can be securely emplaced upon butt extremities of varied diameter.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a cap of the aforesaid nature which secures a wrapping material upon said handle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cap of the aforesaid nature which is easily emplaced and of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.